Toys are often designed to have play value by simulating a real object, safely and at a reasonable expense. Toy launch apparatus simulating guns and rifles have been marketed as toys for decades and include such devices as water pistols and rifles, cap guns, BB guns and rifles, dart guns and NERF® brand launchers that discharge a soft foam dart. Most air launchers discharging darts use a launch spring and a piston and cylinder arrangement to generate the energy and direct that energy to cause the dart to discharge. Generally, more energy is developed with a spring having a higher spring rate. However, offsetting more powerful springs is the difficulty in cocking the launcher, especially for young children. Furthermore, from design and function standpoints control of the size and operation of an air chamber in the cylinder is desirable for efficiency and cost considerations.
The inventions discussed in connection with the described embodiments below address these and other deficiencies of the prior art. The features and advantages of the present inventions will be explained in or become apparent from the following summary and description of the preferred embodiments considered together with the accompanying drawings.